noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Gradeus vs Ludis Mergas
Gradeus and Ludis face each other in battle during the traitor nobles' invasion of Lukedonia. Prologue Gradeus, along with the other traitor clan leaders, enters Lukedonia to attack the nobles. They split up to wreak havoc in different places of the noble land. Gradeus remains along the coastal line border, slaughtering Central Order Knights for his amusement. Ludis is informed about the missing Central Order knights and goes to investigate the issue. There he finds the piled bodies of his knights. Suddenly, he senses an incoming attack and summons Izarok to block it. After the impact clears, Gradeus reveals himself as the attacker and their battle begins. Battle Summary Ludis questions Gradeus' intentions for returning to Lukedonia and killing the knights but Gradeus answers too lightly, prompting Ludis to attack. Gradeus rushes towards his opponent and slams his soul weapon down towards Ludis. A loud 'BANG' can be heard as Ludis blocks the attack with his shield causing Gradeus to wonder how Ludis can block his frontal attack so easily. He then realizes that Ludis blocking his surprise attack earlier is not a bluff. Gradeus jumps back as Ludis slashes at him with his dagger and remarks that he is having fun. He recalls the Mergas Clan's defensive specialty and notes that it is the complete opposite of his specialty in attacking. He taunts Ludis by saying they'll battle to see how long Ludis can block his attacks. Gradeus then follows up with his attacks. Ludis continually blocks the traitor's attacks. Gradeus mutters that even Ludis is strong and says that the kids (the younger generation of nobles) have really grown up. He suddenly asks the Mergas clan leader how long he plans to stay on the defense when moments ago, he was angry after seeing the fate of the central knights. This statement gets to Ludis who rushes forward while shouting at the traitor not to insult the fallen knights. Gradeus continues his insults while Ludis tries to attack but the former easily dodges to the side and berates the latter for the lack in his offensive skills. Gradeus swings Messad down but misses Ludis, shattering the ground instead. The impact throws Ludis back, who skids just in front of his fallen knights. Ludis utilizes his force-field and rushes forward for another attack while Gradeus meets him halfway. The smoke clears showing Gradeus smiling and Ludis huffing as they stare at each other. A sudden interruption comes in the form of a confused Central Order knight walking into their battle field. Ludis hurriedly tells the noble to run away and alert everyone that the traitors have entered Lukedonia. Gradeus suddenly throws his weapon towards the knight, stating that he didn't allow him to get away. Ludis defends, allowing the knight to escape and annoying Gradeus in the process. He pertains to Ludis as having grown so much like all the others. Ludis remarks that he speaks like he has met other clan leaders. Gradeus touches his scarred face and coolly tells him that he has, before he arrived at Lukedonia. Ludis guesses if it was Rajak and, smiling happily, Gradeus confirms. The traitor expresses his surprise when he saw how strong Rajak has gotten and boasts that he even got the scar on his face from Rajak. Ludis heatedly asks what he did to Rajak. Gradeus tells him that he obviously wouldn't have let him go and announces that he put Rajak to eternal sleep, amending that he only finished him after all the other guys did the work. Ludis is dumbstruck as he thinks about his latest interaction with Rajak and the other clan leaders. Gritting his teeth, Ludis throws his shield towards Gradeus. The traitor comments that the attack looks pretty strong but is too slow as he jumps to avoid the spinning shield. Behind Gradeus, the shield suddenly shifts its direction and moves upward. He excitedly runs toward Ludis, mocking the Mergas Clan leader for throwing his shield and leaving himself defenseless. With Messad in hand, Gradeus appears in front of Ludis who calmly stays in place. Gradeus smirks as he takes a glance at Ludis before swinging down his axe, aiming to end another clan leader. However, the attack doesn't work and a force-field appears between the two fighters. A box-shaped force-field seems to have materialized from the shield on top of it. While clenching his fist, Ludis declares Gradeus' arrest. Gradeus tries to break the force-field by attacking it but there is no effect. Ludis explains that his clan protects Lukedonia and emphasizes on learning skills that help this objective. Gradeus asks whether the previous Mergas clan leader had this force-field since he does not recall seeing it before. Ludis admits that it is his own creation. Gradeus reveals his soul weapon's true form and strikes the force field's wall. The attack forms a crack on the surface. Gradeus gleefully strikes again which successfully breaks the barrier. He rushes forward to attack Ludis while the latter is stunned with the fact that his force-field was broken. Gradeus attacks without pause and Ludis continues to block. Eventually, Ludis successfully wounds the traitor's arm but he realizes that while the opponent's attacks got stronger but the defenses got weaker. Blood drips from Gradeus' arm when his eyes and mouth glow red. The traitor lets out a powerful attack. Gradeus calls on Ludis to stop dodging while the latter is confused as to why the traitor's speed and strength improved. Ludis successfully lands an attack which he is sure to damage the opponent greatly. However, he feels his opponent's aura get stronger. Gradeus mocks Ludis for not knowing about his ability and Ludis recalls a story about Gradeus getting stronger the more he gets wounded. He realizes that this story is true and Gradeus is called the berserker. Gradeus compliments a worn-out Ludis for lasting longer than expected on fighting him. He then notes the loud noises that seem to come from a nearby fight. Ludis quietly agrees that Gradeus is right, there is a battle going on nearby even if he cannot feel any presence. The Mergas Clan leader thinks that he isn't even sure if he is hearing it right and concludes that the invaders must have used some skill similar to the one they used to pass Lukedonia's barrier undetected. Gradeus comments that the fighting seems intense so it sure is not a one-sided battle. He asks Ludis who is fighting there. Ludis refrains from answering even though he is sure that it is Kei who is fighting since the noises come from the direction where he trains and lives. However, even without Ludis' reply, Gradeus deduces that Kei is the one fighting. The traitor proudly announces that Kei and Ludis will both die. Ludis suddenly realizes the gravity of the situation. If only Rozaria and the Lord are left then Lukedonia is in danger. Gradeus senses the changed in Ludis' attitude, commenting that he has regained his fighting spirit. Ludis resolves that he must finish Gradeus with whatever means necessary. He suddenly attacks up-front but his opponent easily avoids it. Instead, Ludis earns a blow to the stomach, making him skid back. In an instant, Gradeus kicks Ludis on the face which throws him back some more. Gradeus then states that he's sending Ludis to eternal sleep where he can join Rajak. Suddenly, a bright flash of light beams and Gradeus looks up to see shining crosses above him. Ludis stabs the ground with his dagger and the crosses fall to the ground while compressing around Gradeus. Ludis announces that he's going to give up his life and take Gradeus with him but the latter states that he can just break the new barrier. The traitor then attacks this new barrier but nothing happens which confuses Gradeus. Ludis explains that there is no use attacking since this is his last skill, one which consumes his life as cost for using it, effectively sealing him and his opponent's souls for eternity. Gradeus is thrown into panic, continuously attacking the barrier to no effect. Aftermath Lagus arrives in time to save Gradeus from dying from Ludis' ultimate skill. Image Gallery LG380.png LG380.jpg Ludis380.jpg Ch376.png Ludis_defense_376.png Ludis_attacks_Gradeus_1_376.png Ludis_attacks_Gradeus_2_376.png Ludis_blocks_Gradeus_376.png Ludis_attacks_Gradeus_2_377.png Gradeus_attacks_Ludis_1_377.png Gradeus_smirk_377.png Gradeus_attacks_Ludis_2_377.jpg Ludis_traps_Gradeus_377.png Ludis_arrests_Gradeus_377.png Gradeus_attacks_Ludis_1_378.png Gradeus_swings_Messad_1_378.png Ch380.png|A crack on the forcefield. Gradeus-380.png|Gradeus the berserker.